


Seventh Year and Counting

by hwangseaia



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangseaia/pseuds/hwangseaia
Summary: it's 2021 and Mamamoo is entering their seventh year. and counting.
Kudos: 4





	Seventh Year and Counting

It’s snowing quite hard in South Korea right now. Streets are covered in thick layers of snows and people can be seen wrapping themselves up thickly in order to keep them warm while doing their daily routine. The cold can’t really stop people from going out and get their jobs done. And it also can’t stop people from having their fun time by playing around with the snows. Some kids can be seen chasing each other around with snowballs on their hands and wide smile on their faces, laughs can be heard escaping their lips when the snowball hit one of them. It seems like the cold didn’t bother them at all, as they didn’t stop moving and maybe their presence for each other is enough to keep the cold away from them.

Lovely, isn’t?

“Aww, it’s so cute!” A female’s voice can be heard, followed with an excited clapping noise in one spot of a quite known entertainment building. Wheein, the source of the laugh, can be seen playing around with the snow alongside a friend of her. They’re making snow ducklings together and currently lining them up on the tiny steps near where they are standing right now. Making it looks like the snow ducklings are some kind of an army protecting the girls from whatever it is that might cause harm for them.

“They’ll look even cuter if we have some more pebbles and maybe ribbons too for their eyes and tie on the neck. They’re too plain now… But it is cute!” Wheein’s friend dusted off the snow from her gloves and stood up straight from her crouching position.

“And that is my cue. I’ll have to go now, Whee. Want to walk together?”

Wheein looked up from her crouching position, having one of the few ducklings on her palm as if it was a real, living one. “Nah, I’ll stay here for a bit more. You can go ahead. I’ll catch up soon!” Wheein replied with a smile of her face as she hasn’t stop stroking the snow duckling oh so dearly.

Her friend can’t help but laugh, Wheein is always known for her cute act but she still can’t get over how effortlessly cute Wheein is. After exchanging good byes and hand waves, Wheein is now focusing again on her ducklings. She arranged them several times and giggled to herself as she finished making some tiny formations with them. A simply happiness, if you ever had to ask what it was.

* * *

“Our company photobooth, eonnie! The one with wooden background? It has quite some snows there! I made eight snow ducklings. Eight! Can you believe it?!”

The night falls and the four members of Mamamoo is currently gathering at their youngest’s house for a sleep over. They’re having dinner together and Wheein is really excited to let her members know about what she did before meeting them at Hyejin’s house.

“We should make more! Let’s stop by there tomorrow before going to work?” Byul answered after swallowing her meals. She can see a faint hint of excitement on Wheein’s sparkly eyes. She’s always so excited when talking about things she did, how can you not adore her?

“Then Wheein and Byul eonnie can go ahead first, I’m taking more time sleeping time tomorrow,” Hyejin’s remark cause Wheein to puffed out her cheeks. Wind just proceed to land a playful hit on the Flower’s shoulder, fishing out a quick giggle from the Sun and Moon across the table.

“Fine, fine-! Stop hitting me, this is abuse! Eonnie, help me!” Hyejin is busy blocking Wheein’s attack while Yongsun just giggled once again before leaving the table with her dishes and Byul just straight up laughing at her misery. A typical dinner when the four of them are together, if you asked me.

* * *

“You’ve been thinking a lot.” Yongsun stops her hands from washing the dishes as she heard Byul’s voice beside her who is drying up the plates she washed.

“Yeah? What are you talking about?” Yongsun brushed it off as she shrugs and cleans up the dishes again. A quick glance tells her that Byul isn’t exactly drying up the plates she washed earlier. She stops and for some reason it also leads her to also stops.

“You know what I’m talking about, eonnie,” Byul said with a playful grin on her face as she glances at the two youngest sitting together in front of the television. Probably talking about what they should watch tonight?

“It’s our seventh. I’m a bit worried…” The leader’s voice trailed off at the end, almost inaudible. The grin on Byul’s face turned into a tiny smile as she puts an arm around the older’s shoulder and giving it a quick rub with comforting squeezes.

“We’re here with you, Miss Leader. As long as you’re here with us and you have us with you, you have nothing to worried about,” Byul said with a pat on Yongsun’s back. She then proceed to drag Yongsun out of the kitchen because she saw how Wheein and Hyejin has started some kind of pillow fights on the living room without them.

* * *

The four of them are now just sitting by the window of Hyejin’s house. Their actual plan of watching movie has to go down the drain because turn out, there’s nothing good enough to watch (according to Wheein and Hyejin. Byul and Yongsun aren’t allowed to choose for some unknown reasons). So here they are right now. Just bundling up together while watching the night sky from the window. There’s nothing much to see actually, since they’re in the middle of the city. The city’s blinding lights are blocking off the stars. Maybe it should be called lightgazing instead of stargazing.

Wheein is still busy convincing Hyejin to come with her tomorrow to make the snow figures and Hyejin just lazily says no while shaking her head weakly. She’ll come for sure, she just loves seeing how Wheein convince her to go and sacrifice her sleeping time in which honestly, she wouldn’t mind at all. Yongsun has her eyes fixated on the night sky while Byul had hers on Yongsun. Her leader has always pushed herself to her limit. She often asked why is she doing it like this and the answer is always the same, ‘Because I want to’. Byul feels bad sometimes, but she mostly just stays beside her and help her released some of her stress in a way or two. Just like now-

“Guys,” Yongsun called out for her members without even breaking her eye contact with the night sky, with her reflections on the window’s glass. Wheein, Hyejin, and Byul quickly turned to her. Eyebrow raised due to the sudden call out but yet the one who called them didn’t say anything or even turn to them for a solid twenty seconds.

“… If wishing well were real, what would you be wishing for?”

The questions cause the other three souls in the room to fall into silence. Wheein is putting on her thinking face, Hyejin also did the same while looking up at the ceiling, while Byul just blinks for a few times at the random question.

“I’ll wish for a good life for kkomo and everyone!”

“I’ll wish for the fans to have a peaceful life.”

“… I’ll wish happiness for us and our family.”

Yongsun nods several times. She spares a glance at her members with a tiny smile slowly curving up on her lips but no words escaped them yet.

Byul scoots closer to her, nudging her by the shoulder in hope to get her attention as she leans closer to lean her head on her leader’s shoulder.

“How about you? What would you wish upon the wishing well?”

* * *

“Guys~ We need to get in the office in ten minutes~”

“Hold, eonnie! Hold!”

Yongsun lets out a sigh as she shoves her hands inside her pocket while Byul is laughing beside her upon the sight of Wheein and Hyejin struggling with their snowmen. Just like what Wheein planned last night, all four of them make a quick stop by the infamous photobooth to play with the snow for awhile before going back inside the four walls and starts fighting with their own music for their upcoming projects. Byul and Yongsun joined for a bit in the beginning, helping the puppy of their group to build the lower part of the snowmen before stepping back and let the two youngest finished them up.

“Five minutes, Wheein. You still to work on your project today, no?” Byul reminded in which cause Wheein to take a quick glare for the Star before she finished up the last snowman faster than before. After a few more minutes, she and Hyejin finally step away from their masterpieces and quickly gathering around their eonnies.

“Took you guys long enough. Let’s go. Our fans wouldn’t like it if they know we have to delay our project because we took our time building snowmen first,” Byul’s playful remark caused the other three people to laugh as they proceed to make a bee line to their office. Yongsun turns her head to the snowmen one last time before making a turn following her members. There she can see the four snowmen with yellow, green, orange, and pink ribbons tied on their neck like a bowtie. Her gaze goes down for a bit and there she can spot a smaller snow pile with green gradient on the top. She had no idea what Wheein and Hyejin did to dye the snow that way but looking at them es enough to curve a huge smile on her face with a bit of (happy) tears welling up on her eyes.

* * *

_“How about you? What would you wish upon the wishing well?”_

_“...I’ll wish for us to **Never Letting Go** upon the wishing well.”_


End file.
